The invention is based on a device for governing the idling rpm of a mixture-compressing internal combustion engine as defined hereinafter. A device of this type is already known (European Patent 0 153 962 B1), in which a large overall length is required for the layout, in which misalignments can occur, and which is susceptible to vibration because of the counterbalance distribution.